1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to folding chairs and method of customizing messages on the back rest of the folding chair and improved carrying characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Folding chairs are well known in the art. They typically consist of two sets of legs that are pivotally attached. A seat is also pivotally attached to the legs such that when the legs are separated, the seat is horizontal to the ground and can thus support a user. Typically, the back set of legs have a back rest that extends therebetween.
Folding chairs are used for many different public gatherings. Some common gatherings include weddings, political conventions and the like. In these types of gatherings, the chairs are often rented either from the meeting facility itself or a rental agency. When not in use, folding chairs are typically folded and stacked together. The ease of storage and portability in large numbers make folding chairs ideal for large gatherings. The folding chairs can be easily set up in various manner to meet the seating requirements of the gathering. Often, the chairs are placed in uniform rows where individuals sit.
Prior to individuals sitting down, the chairs present a uniform boring appearance. This uniform boring appearance may detract from the desired sentiment of the public gathering. For example, a uniform sea of gray or white chairs may appear too austere for guests arriving for a political gathering or a wedding. To address these needs, it may be desirable to place custom messages on the chairs. A congratulatory message might be appropriate for a wedding, for example. In a political gathering, a message of support for a candidate can enhance the atmosphere.
Also, an organizer of a gathering event may wish to have seating assignments to make the event more meaningful. For example, the organizer may want to reserve the front row seats for important guests. In another example, a banquet organizer might assign guests selectively to various tables. Needs such as these are met by placing an appropriate reservation messages on chairs.
However, placing custom messages on chairs is often difficult, especially if there are large number of chairs. Painting or otherwise writing on the chairs result in the message being permanently inscribed on the chairs. This is unacceptable if the chairs are to be re-used for a different event, or if the chairs are rental properties. A message such as a wedding congratulation for one couple is, of course, not suitable for a subsequent wedding for other people. A similar problem can occur in a location where political gatherings are held.
Existing methods of customizing messages on chairs are time consuming or result in messages that are easily displaced. Messages or seat assignments printed on loose pieces of papers can easily find their way to the ground as litter. Banners can be temporarily attached to the chairs, but this can be time consuming and usually must be done at the event location after the chairs have been set up. Moreover, the temporary nature of the attachment allows the message to be easily dislodged by guests or participants arriving at the public location. Loose papers or banners falling apart all lead to unsightly appearances to the gathering.
There exist methods of placing temporary messages on the backs of chairs. One is card holding frame disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,550,068 to Golden. This card holding device is secured on the upper edge of the seat back. This card holding frame has its lower edge recessed to fit upon the upper edge of the seat back. Once in place, a card with customized messages can be inserted and removed. The drawback to this method is that frame protrudes above and beyond the top of the chair's back. At large gatherings the folding chairs are usually placed in rows spaced closely. A typical folding chair has a back frame angling upwards and backwards. Thus, having extra protrusions toward the row behind can cause more crowding, and the frames can be bumped easily. Furthermore, people often grab onto the tops of chairs for support as they walk between the rows. Because of the temporary nature of the attachment, grabbing the protruding frames for support can cause them to become dislodged. Frames that fall on the floor will again lead to unsightly appearance to the gathering, and may even become safety hazards.
Another method is in the form of a chair back cover disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,304,753 to Dwyer. Made of fabric, this device drapes an appropriately shaped fabric over the chair's back, thus covering the front and rear surfaces. A provision is made such that a printed program or a seat number card can be inserted and displayed. This chair cover is secured in place by strings tied along the lower edge of the seat's back. This invention, intended to provide decorative covers for fixed furniture, has several drawbacks. First, securing this cover is time consuming, with all the tying and untying of knots. This is a problem especially when large number of chairs must be covered for temporary use. Second, to maintain sanitary conditions, these fabric covers must be laundered frequently. This is especially true in warm climates where perspiration is common. The process of repeated laundering accelerates the wear and shortens the useful life-span of the cover. Third, a spillage of food or drink will stain the fabric, thus rendering it cosmetically unusable at many events.
From the foregoing, it will be appreciated that there is a need for a folding chair that is capable of displaying interchangeable message signs in a simple, economical, and safe manner. To this end, there is a need for a message sign displaying device that can be easily prepared, installed, and removed from folding chairs, and in large numbers if necessary. Furthermore, this message sign displaying device should be safe to use and not alter the functionality of the chair that it is attached to. Furthermore, the sign displaying device should be durable and be maintained easily for repeated use.